


拯救茂丘西奥

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Romeo et Juliette musical - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 瓦伦汀回来了，他来拯救茂丘西奥。





	1. 孪生子破镜得重圆 提拔特情迷姐妹花

维罗纳城里来了伙吉普赛人，在广场上扎起帐篷，带来一片闹哄哄。脸上涂了油彩，头上身上挂了丁零当啷的奇怪东西的女人给人算命；蒙着面的年轻女郎和着音乐起舞，裙裾翻飞，腰线曼妙；还有不少人在兜售叫卖一些新奇怪异的玩意儿，扭几下就能自动发出音乐的盒子，随着笛声起舞的蛇和向人作揖的猴子，还有一瓶瓶五颜六色的“魔药”。

提拜尔特站在人群外围，眼睛从含了酒精喷火的汉子身上移开，四处望了望，没什么特别有意思的东西，看热闹的年轻人中就数蒙太古们叫的响，吵得他耳朵痛，又不禁怀疑起自己站在这里的动机，卡普莱伯爵叫他“去见识见识冰块”到底是他听错还是有什么特别的寓意。一抹亮色吸引住提拜尔特的视线，一名吉普赛女郎掠过他身边，跳起充满异域风情的舞蹈，周围的人渐渐围成一个圈。她仿佛看中了提拜尔特似的，绕着他打转，纤软腰肢水蛇一样灵活扭动，肚脐周围镶着宝石，几颗排列成一条线延伸入低腰群里，晃得人眼花，海藻一样的黑长卷发随着动作飞扬，一丝若有若无的香气萦绕在鼻尖，撩得提拜尔特心痒痒的。

那女郎终于凑到提拜尔特面前，蒙着面只露出一双绿眼睛，笑得弯起来看着他，隐隐约约有些熟悉。提拜尔特忍不住抬起手，那狡猾的女郎却在他碰到她之前退开了，人群发出小小的哄笑，这些吉普赛人是天生的骗子，惯会戏弄人。人群中一个蒙太古小子突然惊呼：“我的钱袋呢？”提拜尔特下意识立即摸了摸自己的腰间——他的钱袋也已不翼而飞了。

提拜尔特憋着一股火，朝那吉普赛女人的背影跟过去，正要接近她时，一个黏腻熟悉的声音飘过来：“哟，大猫急急忙忙地是要上哪去呀？”真他妈倒霉。提拜尔特烦躁地转过头，狠狠瞪着朝他踱过来的长头发小子，这人整日裹在一身花里胡哨的紫色衣服里，活像条雕花茄子。茂丘西奥迈着歪歪斜斜的步子摇晃过来，几乎要挂在提拜尔特身上：“猫王子有没有给自己买个金发洋娃娃好晚上抱着睡觉啊？”提拜尔特狠狠把对方推开：“滚开，茂丘西奥！”茂丘西奥趔趄着往后退了几步差点摔倒，提拜尔特转身向后张望，那偷儿已经不见踪影了。茂丘西奥站定，朝提拜尔特皱眉又撇嘴：“提拜尔特，提拜尔特，你可真是不禁逗，才说了两句话就要炸毛，这么锋利的爪子，主人没给你剪剪？”提拜尔特刚丢了钱包，烦得很，被他这几句话一撩，怒从心头起，挽起袖子就要把面前的人拽过来一顿揍，却见茂丘西奥倏地变了脸色。提拜尔特顺着他的目光看向斜后方，那吉普赛骗子正倚着墙抱着手臂看着他们。茂丘西奥脸上是难得的凝重，绕过提拜尔特直直朝那人走去，对方站直了，笑得两眼弯弯。茂丘西奥顿了顿，接着伸出手，一把扯掉了面前人蒙脸的纱巾——提拜尔特震惊地看到另一个茂丘西奥立在那里。新生产的茂丘西奥张开双臂：“好久不见？”操，男的。提拜尔特后知后觉。原来的那个愣了一愣，迅速抬手在对方脸上扇了一巴掌。清脆的响声过后红色的掌印浮现出来，被打的人也不生气，仍笑意盈盈地看着跟前绷着脸的人。旧的茂丘西奥狠狠瞪着眼抿着嘴，接着嘴角慢慢勾起来，笑容越来越大，最后大笑着紧紧抱住新的那个，用力拍着对方的肩背，发出快乐的叫喊：“操！操你！你他妈还知道回来啊！操你妈，瓦伦汀······操你妈！”

瓦伦汀？提拜尔特觉得这名字莫名耳熟，过了一会儿他想起来亲王有两位侄子，是对长得一样的双胞胎，那瓦伦汀应该就是茂丘西奥的孪生弟弟。后来瓦伦汀突然不见了······好像据说是被一伙吉普赛人给拐走了，艾斯卡勒斯家剩下的公子大哭大闹，大病了一场，醒来就变得疯疯癫癫，变成了现在的小疯子茂丘西奥。那瓦伦汀怎么又突然回来了······提拜尔特从思索中脱身，抬起头，面前的两个人已经是无影无踪，他不禁怀疑起刚才发生的一切的真实性。他在原地站了一会儿，扭身走开了。

黄昏时提拜尔特在城中游荡，走到河边时，两个影子立在桥栏边，正低声絮语着什么，突然其中一个跃上栏杆，张开双臂，用提拜尔特听过无数次的滑腻嗓音笑道：“唉，我的小巫师，小神棍，我亲爱的小兄弟，你要怎么救我呀？如果你真的看到了我那被死亡阴霾笼罩的未来，你要怎么改变它呢？”果然是茂丘西奥和他弟弟。提拜尔特正犹豫着要不要绕开这个麻烦精，就看见瓦伦汀一伸手，茂丘西奥就掉下去了。提拜尔特能听见茂丘西奥在水里扑腾的声音，但没有叫唤，而瓦伦汀静静地俯身看了一会儿，竟然也爬上栏杆跳了下去。提拜尔特冲到桥边，只看到两个脑袋沉了下去，他短暂地惊慌了一秒，然后甩掉外套跳进了水里。

提拜尔特不太明白自己为什么要救这两个疯子，但他到底把这两个麻烦拖上岸，掰开他们缠抱在一起的手臂，挨个往嘴巴里吹气，按压胸口，直到两个人呛咳着吐出水醒过来。而这两人醒来的第一反应居然是看着对方大笑起来，提拜尔特喘着气地看着他们一边咳着还一边去拥抱对方，恨恨开口：“疯子。你们这两个疯子。”他们像是才发现了他似的，转过来歪着头看着他。“啊......是你啊，猫王子......”茂丘西奥眼神迷离，四肢并用，像兽类一样爬过来蹭到他身上，瓦伦汀也是一样动作，提拜尔特觉得自己被两条冰凉滑腻的藤蔓缠住了，他全身僵硬，还没等他想起来退开去，湿漉漉的面庞就贴上来，一个含住了他的嘴唇，一个吸住了他的耳垂。提拜尔特感到头皮发麻，耳内嗡鸣，他宁愿那在他身上四处摸索的手化作拳头在他身上一百次落下，也不想像这样如同被蛇类缠压致死。当一只凉软的手伸进他不知什么时候被解开的裤腰，握住他半勃的阴茎时，提拜尔特浑身一激灵，猛地清醒过来，推开身上挂着的两具躯体，逃也似的跑开了。

提拜尔特湿漉漉地走进家门，奶妈撞见了他惊叫，提拜尔特推说自己喝多了酒，不小心跌进了河里。奶妈责怪地唠叨起来，直到提拜尔特保证再也不喝那么多酒在河边乱逛才停下。他溜回房间，点起壁炉，把身上的衣物剥下来，湿了的布料紧贴着身体可真不舒服。躺到床上时提拜尔特突然想起来外套丢在桥上了没拿，但他太累了，困意涌上来淹没了他。没等提拜尔特睡安稳，就听到窸窸窣窣的声音，接着身上的被子被掀开了，一睁眼就是两张茂丘西奥的脸，头发还湿着，衬衫贴在皮肤上，勾勒出躯体的线条。提拜尔特惊得坐起来，被其中一个按住肩膀：“嘘，猫王子，别动，别动就好······”这个应该是茂丘西奥，另一个，另一个是瓦伦汀么？瓦伦汀朝他笑了一下，露出更明显的虎牙，然后低下头，舔了一口他的阴茎。提拜尔特震惊得几乎要弹起来了，可他身体软绵绵的使不上力气，只能看着茂丘西奥也俯下身去舔舐自己渐渐勃起的阴茎。茂丘西奥和瓦伦汀一齐把头埋在提拜尔特跨间，上下舔弄着柱身，轮流把龟头含进嘴里吮吸。过多的唾液流下去，其中一张嘴追下去，含着睾丸用舌头拨弄，而另一个趁机把阴茎全含了进去，但太急切的深喉呛得他连连咳嗽。提拜尔特终于受不了这刺激，在两张小嘴间射了出来，精液喷了两人一脸。茂丘西奥和瓦伦汀嬉笑着去舔对方脸上的白浊，而提拜尔特也睁开了眼睛。

操，是梦。提拜尔特身上的被子滑落到了一边，肚腹上的液体说明他像个青少年一样梦遗了。这时肚子也叫了起来，提醒着他没吃晚饭的事实，提拜尔特感到一股无名怒火从体内席卷而来，他开始生闷气。突然余光瞟见床头边的矮桌上放着样熟悉的东西，正是他上午丢了的钱袋。里面的钱已经是没有了，只倒出来一个方方正正的透明晶体，冰凉的，冒着寒气，渐渐地化成水。

提拜尔特心想：冰块儿······？


	2. 罗密欧一见钟情 提拔特嫉恨暗生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红爹是看穿一切的男人  
> 吉普赛人里有穿越者

“表哥！表哥？提拜尔特，你发什么呆呀？”朱丽叶的手在提拜尔特面前挥了挥，他才回过神来。提拜尔特看向金发红裙的甜美少女，声音不自觉放得温柔起来：“怎么了，朱丽叶？”女孩儿高兴地提起裙角摇晃着：“舞会！虽然是为了那个不怎么讨喜的帕里斯，但这里要有一场舞会啦！”“你不喜欢帕里斯？”提拜尔特看着她问。朱丽叶皱起眉头：“帕里斯啊，话说他长相、修养、地位都不错，可我对他实在是没有感觉......他不会是我的爱人！”

她还以为自己可以选。提拜尔特心底深处生出浓浓的悲哀来。我不能选，她也不能选，大家都没得选，这一切有什么意义？但他只是微笑着安慰朱丽叶：“总有一天你会找到你的真爱的。”朱丽叶脸上绽开一个大大的笑容，她扶着提拜尔特的胳膊踮起脚，他赶紧低下头，让她把吻印在他脸颊上。“你一定要来！我要亲自给你挑衣服，一定有很多人争着和你跳舞，你一定要来呀！”朱丽叶欢欢喜喜地走了。看着她蹁跹的背影，提拜尔特在心中默默祈祷，仁慈的圣父啊，如果这朵玫瑰终究要被人摘走，即便那个人不是我，请晚一些、再晚一些，让她在枝头多欢笑几个时日，请别让她枯萎吧。

灯光暗下去，音乐响起来，舞厅里的男男女女一对对动作起来，把手搭在对方的肩上腰上，把距离拉到暧昧的范围里，前进，后退，转向，远离又拉近，周而复始。提拔尔特陪朱丽叶跳了一支，和两个女孩子各跳了一支，之后便兴趣缺缺，靠在二楼的栏杆上俯视着整个舞池，直到三个小伙子引起他的注意。提拜尔特气冲冲走下楼，卡普莱伯爵的“不管是谁我都欢迎”真是令人难以置信。三个冒冒失失的外来者中黑色长发的那个直直朝他奔来，果然又是茂丘西奥。提拜尔特突然觉得有些别扭，也许是自打瓦伦汀回来后茂丘西奥就再也没和他在街头斗过殴，连吵架也没有，因为小疯子好像整日和他的疯子弟弟腻在一起，两人都很少碰面了。

“怎么，没跟你那个连体儿弟弟在一起？”话一出口提拜尔特就有些后悔，他话没讲好，本应是嘲讽的语气变得怪怪的。茂丘西奥弯起嘴角：“猫王子，咱们几天没见了，一开口就是瓦伦汀，看来你对我弟弟喜欢得紧呐！”提拜尔特拉下脸来：“蒙太古家的狗，从卡普莱家滚出去！”茂丘西奥继续回答上一个问题：“瓦伦汀？猫王子，瓦伦汀就在这儿。”提拜尔特皱眉：“什么？”他没看到有第四个外来者。对方凑近了，压低了声音：“瓦伦汀就在这儿呀！”提拜尔特反应过来了，这两个长得一样的怪胎在玩互换身份的游戏。“你不想见到我吗，提拜尔特？”“茂丘西奥”贴得更近了，呼出的热气几乎扑在他脸上，提拜尔特狠狠推开面前的人，对方后退几步露出讨厌笑容的样子和平时的茂丘西奥无异。提拜尔特转过身想把心里的别扭感压下去，却看到朱丽叶和另一个人立在舞池中央，两人愣怔的神态，之间的气氛，都指示了一样新事物的产生，朱丽叶渴求的那事物。

不......她不该......那是蒙太古家的小子，她实在不该——“你难过吗，提拜尔特？她爱上了别人？”那人又贴上来，在身后幽幽开口，“还是愤怒？她爱上了一个‘不该爱’的人？”提拜尔特猛地转过身，手臂横到对方脖颈前将他狠狠抵到墙上。“看她多开心啊，提拜尔特。她得到爱情了，虽然时机不大对，但她至少得到爱情了，不是吗？”瓦伦汀笑着说，“提拜尔特，你不为她高兴吗？”。提拜尔特黑着脸不答话，和他僵持了一会儿，手臂渐渐松开了。绿眼睛魅惑地凑过来，在他耳边轻轻说：“你的外套，要记得来拿呀。”

第二天一早提拜尔特就收到了请柬，刚出门，一个吉普赛小孩塞给他一张卡片，为了庆祝亲王失踪的侄子回来而举办的宴会，纸上面还画了一颗丑丑的简笔画猫头。提拜尔特看完就顺手把请柬扔到了路边，回去时发现卡普莱宅邸也收到了请柬，伯爵要把提拜尔特也带上。提拜尔特开口正要拒绝，自家姑丈大手一挥：“好了！提拜尔特，你整天游手好闲的像个什么样子，这次去参加宴会，多学着结交些有地位有身份的人，别总在街头和人打架，得罪了谁家的公子，可有你好果子吃！”

提拜尔特当然没有去结交那些权贵，去舔他们的屁股？他更愿意用匕首削掉他们粗鄙不堪的舌头。阴着脸站在角落里时，一个仆人来找他，请他到楼上去，取属于他的东西。提拜尔特迟疑地走上台阶，仆人只引他到楼梯口，转弯的时候迎面撞上来一个人，对方发出小声的惊叫。瓦伦汀扶着栏杆立在比他高两个台阶的地方，面色发红，微微喘息着，衣领有些凌乱。“啊，提拜尔特，你来了，来二楼左边走廊尽头的房间吧。”瓦伦汀笑着迅速在提拜尔特脸上吻了一下，往他手里塞了个紫色的小东西，“吉普赛人的小玩意儿。我该去给人展览了。”说完瓦伦汀就急急忙忙地走了，提拜尔特看着手里不知道什么材质的奇怪东西，忽然有不好的预感。

提拜尔特来到房间外，犹豫了一下，推开了门，眼前出现的景象让他无比惊讶。床上赤身裸体躺着一个人，两手被绑在床头两边，眼睛上蒙着布条，两腿间的器官挺立着，正喘息着在床单上磨蹭。提拜尔特呼吸变得轻慢，走进来两步，关上了门，下意识觉得这场景可不能让别人看到。他放轻脚步走过去，注意到床上的人全身发红，披散开的长卷发有些沾在微微汗湿的额头上，嘴巴张开喘着气，双腿曲起来摇晃着，视线再往下，他发现那两股间竟然延伸出一条紫色的线来。茂丘西奥屁股里塞了条绳子？提拜尔特胡乱想着，这时被观察的对象意识到有人来了，他笑着叫道：“瓦尔，瓦尔，别闹了，快把我解开，瓦尔？”没有答话，茂丘西奥顿了下，收起笑容，轻轻地叫：“舅舅？舅舅，是你吗？”来人还是沉默，他咬了咬嘴唇：“罗密欧？班伏里奥？......帕里斯？”茂丘西奥叫一个名字，提拜尔特的脸就黑下去一分，脑中冒出一个疯狂的念头：掐着这小婊子的脖子操他，在他临死前揭掉他眼上的布条，叫他看看是谁在操他。这念头叫提拜尔特暗自吃惊，这时茂丘西奥终于试探地叫道：“提拜尔特？”

提拜尔特伸手把茂丘西奥脸上的布往上扯，露出那双绿眼睛来。像橄榄，他想。茂丘西奥又露出熟悉的欠揍的笑容，张开嘴准备吐出带刺的话语笑声，却突然仰起头发出一声惊讶的哼叫，提拜尔特发现自己的手握的太紧，触动了圆球上的滑动凸起。茂丘西奥止不住地喘息呻吟，在床单上扭来扭去，身体微微颤抖着，提拜尔特惊奇地观察着茂丘西奥的反应，这跟他按到了那个机关有关系？茂丘西奥屁股里的绳子随着动作晃动，他忍不住要伸手拉扯，却感受到了过大的阻力，茂丘西奥也呻吟得更大声了。提拜尔特一定要看看茂丘西奥屁股里到底埋着什么，他跪在对方双腿间，小心地拽着绳子，最终拖出来一个淡紫色的椭圆形物体，还在嗡嗡地抖动着。所以就是这东西抵在这小贱货的前列腺上，让他爽得不行？提拜尔特心想，他握着这滑腻的小东西，右手推动着圆球上的凸起，让它抖得时快时慢。茂丘西奥实在是太淫荡了，他要是个女人这会儿肯定孩子都生了十八个了。还有瓦伦汀，一肚子坏水，这是故意给我看这么一出呢。

热烫的阴茎蹭到他手上提拜尔特才反应过来，目光从那粉红的流着滑液的肉柱移到对方脸上，茂丘西奥脸色不太好地瞪着他：“要么你操我，要么把那东西塞回去。”提拜尔特早就硬了，听见这话立刻把手里的东西丢到一边，飞快地解开裤子，抬起对方的臀部就顶了进去。茂丘西奥被他这粗暴的动作撞出一声闷哼，接着就被猛烈又迅速的抽插弄得眼前发晕，淫叫连连。茂丘西奥扭动着屁股迎合着提拜尔特的撞击，但绑在床头的手让他无法触摸猫王子。“把我解开......提拜尔特，把我解开！”茂丘西奥哼哼着提出要求，提拜尔特的回答干错利落：“不。”茂丘西奥张口就要骂人，提拜尔特看准时机一把将蒙眼的布条团起来塞进他嘴里。茂丘西奥狠狠瞪他，腿生气地踢蹬着，被把住压在身体两侧，这样子简直像是强奸，提拜尔特又硬了几分。

提拜尔特射进茂丘西奥屁股里时，茂丘西奥嘴里的布条被口水沾湿，眼泪都要流出来了，阴茎中间射过一次，这会儿又硬了。他抽出来，手覆上身下人的阴茎慢慢捋动，还有一个问题没解决，他揪开茂丘西奥嘴里的布条：“刚才你以为是谁来？那些人都操过你吗？”茂丘西奥被他慢悠悠的动作弄得急眼，要往他拳头里撞，却被施了力握住，一时怂了：“没......我知道是你，瓦伦汀说要叫你过来......”提拜尔特满意了，放开手，捡起布条，系在了茂丘西奥的阴茎上，还在上面吻了一下，然后避开对方的踢踹，拉好衣服，拿了衣架上属于自己的外套走了出去。

提拜尔特从没这么爽过，他白嫖了茂丘西奥。


	3. 班扶柳一夜迷魂阵 帕里斯三千买笑钱

“唉......”罗密欧第一千万次叹气。班伏里奥坐在台阶上，斜着眼看他，他不想问他“怎么了”然后让对方用大段大段华丽忧伤的诗句灌进他的耳朵，他们已经这样做了一下午了。但他的小堂弟转过头用狗狗眼看着他时，班伏里奥还是屈服了，他拖长了声音问：“干吗——”罗密欧满意地发出喟叹：“我无法控制住自己不去想她！她是可爱的、可亲的、温柔的、温暖的、绝美的、绝妙的，她纯洁无瑕有如挥着翅膀的天使，可怜可爱有如沾着露水的玫瑰，哦，班伏里奥，我知道你要说什么，没错！昨天我还在为罗萨琳而伤心，但今天当我看到她的眼睛，我就知道我遇见的是什么人，我将因为她而遭受的是怎样的苦难，罗萨琳让我伤心，而她可以让我心碎！我是她最忠心的奴隶，最虔诚的信徒，当那道目光向我投来时我双膝一软，险些跪下，我当即明白这是我的命运了。她和所有人都不一样，我分辨她和别人有如分辨太阳与星星，她给了一个瞎子光明，给了一个哑巴声音，给了一个混沌的灵魂石破天惊的觉醒......”

茂丘西奥和瓦伦汀来到蒙太古家时，一眼看到的就是唾沫横飞的罗密欧和生无可恋的班伏里奥。“啊！茂丘西奥我亲爱的兄弟！还有可爱的瓦伦汀！见到你们我太高兴了，”班伏里奥眼睛发亮，虚假的热情洋溢在脸上，“罗密欧也是，他有好多话要对你们讲呢！”“哦我亲爱的朋友......”罗密欧话还没说完，就被瓦伦汀笑嘻嘻地打断了：“你爱上了一位女孩儿是不是？”罗密欧傻笑着点头。瓦伦汀又问：“你愿意为你这命定的爱人浮出一切，包括自己的生命是不是？”罗密欧一把抱住瓦伦汀，在他脸上响亮地亲了一口：“没错！亲爱的朋友，你太懂我了！”瓦伦汀一边用手抹掉脸上的口水，一边拿“我早告诉过你”的神情看茂丘西奥，对方没好气地白了他一眼。茂丘西奥冷冷开口：“罗密欧，你可知道你爱上的是卡普莱家的朱丽叶？”“什么？”班伏里奥猛地站起来，因为大脑缺血而有些眩晕：“朱丽叶？那就是朱丽叶？罗密欧，你怎么能......一个蒙太古和一个卡普莱怎么能相爱？！罗密欧！你忘了你的姓氏了吗！”茂丘西奥把罗密欧拉过来，认真地捧着他的脸：“忘掉她，不行吗？你们会......会因此受伤的。忘掉她吧，这对你们都好。”

罗密欧愣了一会儿，坚定地握起拳头：“不......不！不管怎样都不能抵消我对她的爱，一个姓氏怎能让我退缩！”茂丘西奥被他这话弄得要发怒，在罗密欧前襟上发狠推了一把。班伏里奥接住向后趔趄的罗密欧，也皱着眉责怪地看着他：“且不说你们的父母绝不会同意你们在一起，朱丽叶可是要订婚了！今天这场舞会就是为此办的，你没忘吧？”罗密欧被两个兄弟的指责话语弄得红了眼，张口正要反驳，被瓦伦汀插话进来：“我倒觉得他们也不是不可能，只要让帕里斯打消和朱丽叶结婚的念头，再由亲王给他俩赐婚不就好了？”罗密欧眼前发光，茂丘西奥一幅“naive”的神情，班伏里奥迟疑地问：“怎么让帕里斯伯爵不和卡普莱家联姻？”瓦伦汀凑过来揽住他的脖子：“这就需要你的帮忙了，好班班，让帕里斯爱上你，他就忘了朱丽叶啦！”班伏里奥震惊：“什么？我？为什么是我？我是男的，我喜欢女人啊！”茂丘西奥也反应过来，笑嘻嘻地从另一边揽住他：“对啊，班伏里奥，你可是最合适的人选，我这个大侄子什么样的女人没见过？你这样好单纯好不做作的美丽男性最合他的意了！”罗密欧也扑过来抱住他：“好班伏里奥，善良的班伏里奥，甜蜜的班伏里奥，求你了，求你成全你亲爱的兄弟吧！你忍心看他在苦海中挣扎而不施以援手吗！”

班伏里奥身上挂了几个聒噪重物，被他们吵得不行，一时昏了头屈服了：“好了好了，我答应就是了！”罗密欧激动地捧着他的脸亲了又亲。班伏里奥把嘿嘿傻笑的罗密欧推开，严肃地看向瓦伦汀：“我可以去......勾引帕里斯，但帕里斯可不一定能爱上我。”“你忘了我是做什么的了？”瓦伦汀眨了眨眼，从怀里掏出一个装着粉色闪光液体的瓶子，塞到他手里，“猜猜这是什么——爱情魔药！明天艾斯卡勒斯家的宴会上，你把它倒进帕里斯的酒里面，看他喝了就去搭讪，他就被你迷得神魂颠倒了......好运呀，班班！”罗密欧扑闪着眼睛看着班伏里奥：“兄弟，你那么漂亮，帕里斯一定会爱上你的！”班伏里奥嘴角抽了抽，不知道该揍人还是该感动，还没说什么，罗密欧就扭头跑去爬卡普莱家的阳台了。望着茂丘西奥和瓦伦汀勾肩搭背远去的背影，捏着瓶子，班伏里奥生出一种被卖掉了的萧瑟感。

班伏里奥端着两杯酒，呆呆地站在宴会大厅里。两分钟前他看着那粉色的液体溶化在红色的酒液里，紧接着一股罪恶感自内心升起，然后思维就开始放空，现在他希望这一切都是梦，没有什么爱情魔药，没有什么宴会，也没有什么等着被勾引的帕里斯。操，那是提拜尔特吗。班伏里奥瞥见角落里的人影，下意识后退，却撞上一个人。班伏里奥连忙转过身道歉，话说了一半卡在嗓子里，呆愣愣瞧着面前高挑的白衣青年——他今天的勾引对象。快，快搭讪。不，把酒递给他再搭讪。快点。“呃，我是不是在哪里见过你？”班伏里奥想掐死自己，这是什么破搭讪语！“我，我是说，昨天卡普莱家的舞会上，那位英俊的高个儿绅士，是您吧？”帕里斯微微一笑，自然地从班伏里奥手里拿走一杯酒——下了药的那杯。呃，是下了药的那杯吧？他抿了一口酒，笑意盈盈地看着班伏里奥：“我没有摘下面具，你怎么知道是位‘英俊的绅士’？而且，一个蒙太古怎么会出现在卡普莱家的舞会上？”班伏里奥慌了神的眼睛乱转，声音也变得结结巴巴：“是茂丘西奥提议的，你知道，他就是，茂丘西奥就是很疯......眼睛很好看，你的......”他说不出话来了，因为那双漂亮的眼睛凑近了看他，微微弯起：“我以前见过你，班伏里奥，我瞧见过你跟茂丘西奥还有蒙太古家的罗密欧一起唱歌，世界之王对吧？”帕里斯就挨着他的脸，微仰起头垂着眼看着他，慢慢抬起杯子，又喝了一口酒。班伏里奥终于镇定下来了，但脱口而出的话又好像酒液落进的是他的肚子：“那......不知伯爵是否赏脸，在别的地方听班伏里奥给您唱一首？”帕里斯勾起嘴角：“荣幸之至。”

在被压在帕里斯床上，承受着对方急切的亲吻吸吮并热烈地回吻时，班伏里奥断定自己喝醉了，要不就是误吞了药酒，这个没说几句话就和男人搞上床的人一定不是自己。下唇上传来的痛感将班伏里奥的思绪拉回来，身上的男人皱着眉看着他：“你不专心。”班伏里奥被他幼稚的委屈表情逗得要发笑，但接着顺着下颌往下绵延的亲吻让他忍不住发出呻吟，尤其在帕里斯含住他的阴茎时，从喉咙里冲出来的叫声高亢得让他不敢相信。帕里斯往他阴茎上吹了口气，含笑抬起头看他：“亲爱的，我喜欢你唱的歌。”班伏里奥满脸通红，肌肉颤抖，忍不住用腿蹭帕里斯：“操我，求你了，就......快点操我。”帕里斯起身，在他唇上印下安慰的轻吻：“别急，宝贝儿，别急。”

班伏里奥觉得自己真是醉得厉害，喝醉的人不需要理智，所以他放任自己在帕里斯的手指捅进来扩张时的呻吟飞出嘴巴，在帕里斯顶进来开始抽插时浪叫一声高过一声，在床铺间扭动翻滚，在对方要抽出去时紧紧抱住他要他射在里面，之后还缠着帕里斯又要了一次。最后精疲力竭心满意足入睡时，班伏里奥完全没有考虑到第二天早上的自己会是怎样难以置信羞愤难当，又是怎样拖着酸痛的屁股悄悄逃离床上熟睡的男人。

帕里斯一整天都闷闷不乐，昨天那个热情的小美人居然趁着他还睡着悄悄逃走，留他自己对着一室空荡思考这是梦境还是现实。他向茂丘西奥求证：“茂丘西奥，你有个叫班伏里奥的蒙太古朋友吧？”“茂丘西奥是有个叫班伏里奥的朋友，”对方不怀好意地笑，露出两颗小虎牙，“你打听他干吗？”帕里斯愣了愣：“瓦伦汀？干吗穿茂丘西奥的衣服，还编一样的辫子？”“我们互换身份啦，笨蛋侄子。”茂丘西奥穿着瓦伦汀的黑衣服走下楼来，靠在弟弟身上，环住他的腰，“你昨天不是拐走了我的班班？又在我这里找他，怎么，没把人留住？”帕里斯失落地开口：“他一大早就走了，连只鞋子也没落下......他是不是后悔了？不喜欢我？也不知道还能不能见到他......”茂丘西奥和瓦伦汀微妙地对视了一眼，然后转向帕里斯，那神情令他汗毛微微竖起，脑海中跳出多年前被这倒霉兄弟俩养的鹅追着咬哭的惨痛记忆来。茂丘西奥先开口：“帕里斯爱上了班伏里奥——”瓦伦汀接过腔：“可班伏里奥不爱他——”两人一齐说道：“可怜的帕里斯该怎么办？”

帕里斯眼皮跳了跳：“你们到底要说什么？”瓦伦汀神神秘秘开口：“吉普赛人有一种神奇的药水，喝下去就能对看见的第一个人产生好感，进而爱上他.....”茂丘西奥从怀里掏出个装着淡蓝液体的瓶子：“最新出产的爱情魔药！效力奇佳，只要三千格罗索——”“三千格罗索？！”帕里斯缩回手，咋舌道，“你们怎么不直接去抢呢？难道我很有钱吗？”茂丘西奥和瓦伦汀对视一眼：“你不是吗？”帕里斯：“......我当然是了。只要能让班伏里奥爱上我，三千格罗索算什么......药水我先拿走，银币之后差人送过来——”目送傻侄子匆匆忙忙离开，茂丘西奥压低声音问瓦伦汀：“那真是爱情魔药？”瓦伦汀憋着笑回答：“哪有什么爱情魔药，那是春药，连昨天给班班的也是迷幻剂，这两个人一搞到一起就肯定分不开了。”

瓶子里当然是春药，帕里斯也明白了，要不然班伏里奥怎么会眼角泛红，全身发热，还紧紧抱住自己磨蹭。在帕里斯从小酒馆里堵到了苦闷自饮的班伏里奥，强行将其带上马车并表白爱意，在得到了对方痛苦的坦白“那是因为我给你下了迷情剂”后，帕里斯惊喜感动而坚定地回应“因为你早已爱上了我不然怎么会给我下药没关系我心甘情愿”，班伏里奥一脸难受，而此时早就悄悄下到他杯子里的药剂也发挥了应有的作用，叫班伏里奥忍不住扑到眼前的人身上，接着被带到早上才溜走的地方受了好一番折磨。最后班伏里奥带着一身红痕被身边一脸幸福的人抱住入睡时想道：“这下完了。”


	4. 破胎头梦现维罗纳 朱丽叶夜走曼图亚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爆字数了

朱丽叶做噩梦了。开始是一片灰绿色的雾蒙蒙的背景，接着一束白光突然涌现，然后那白光中出现一个红点，随着那红点越来越大，她心里就越来越难受，仿佛一只冰冷的手攥住了她的心脏，再然后她发现自己满头冷汗地躺在床上。奶妈安慰她只是个没有意义的怪梦，可接下来的几天都是同样的梦境就不寻常了。梦越来越清晰，朱丽叶逐渐辨认出那灰绿色的是大丛大丛的植物，那突然涌现的一束白光是一个白衣白发的女人，而那红点是一朵玫瑰花，被举着递给自己。她试着伸出手去接，但那朵玫瑰一碰到她就变成了红色的液体流下来，朱丽叶觉得自己冷得仿佛死去了。

朱丽叶几乎问过卡普莱家的所有人了，没有人做过和她类似的梦，也没人能解答她的疑惑。小米莎握着一幅半旧的塔罗牌，像模像样地占卜，结果算出来一团糟。她泄气地嘀咕着，建议朱丽叶去找城里广场上的吉普赛人，“但不要找蒙太古家的萝贝塔，那人是个骗子，只会把你的命运说得无比悲惨。”

所以朱丽叶和奶妈到了街上去，没带提拜尔特，难得能从家里出来，她可不想再被护在身后管东管西。也不是讨厌提拜尔特，只是被那双眼睛望着，总会恍然生出凌虐了小猫的负罪感。而且自从前几天的舞会过后，提拜尔特就变得怪怪的，心事重重的样子不知道在想什么，她不想打扰他。此时朱丽叶便顺理成章地见到了茂丘西奥和瓦伦汀，因为他们实在是太显眼了。两人正在街上散发小传单，结合最近听到的关于艾斯卡勒斯家双胞胎的传言，要分辨他们并不难，那个黑色衣服正经站着的应该是瓦伦汀，而旁边一身紫袍子躺在长椅上，漫不经心地举着纸片的应该就是茂丘西奥了。来往的男男女女经过他们身边都忍不住笑，嘻嘻哈哈地去领茂丘西奥手里的纸张，尽管没走几步就把看过了的纸片扔在地上。朱丽叶捡起来一张，上面的内容很简单：你有梦见过这个人吗？旁边画着一幅画像。她倒吸一口冷气：这正是她梦里那个女人！

朱丽叶急急冲过去，一把拽住瓦伦汀的胳膊——倒把他吓了一跳似的——连珠炮地发问：“你也梦到那个幽灵一样的女人了？她对你做什么了吗？她给了我一朵玫瑰花，这是什么意思？她有给你玫瑰花吗？”手里的人愣了愣，朝她微笑了起来：“您好，朱丽叶小姐，遇到您真巧。”朱丽叶着急：这人怎么不回答自己的话呀！余光瞧见被落下的奶妈连忙朝这里走过来，朱丽叶自知失态，正要放开面前人的胳膊，一只手却已经伸出来，轻轻将她的手拂去了。茂丘西奥已经站了起来，也笑着看着她：“这么说......您也连续几天梦见了这个女人，她还送了您一朵玫瑰？”朱丽叶点头，向他们详细描述的自己的梦境，末了想了想，又说道：“不要再对我用‘您’，你们非得说‘你’不可。”两人对视了一眼，茂丘西奥先开口：“我梦到的是被那女人推下高处，跌进一个又像天空又像河流的地方——我像是在水里扑腾着，可周围湛蓝的天空和洁白的云朵从我身边流淌过去，怪异得要命。”瓦伦汀接着说道：“我梦到自己在曼图亚一条紫色的河流中跋涉，一低头，本该是我倒影的地方，那白色的女人就在河水里回望我。”

三人面面相觑，谁也不知道这些怪异的梦是什么意思。一旁的奶妈忍不住插嘴道：“你们这些年轻人惯会做梦，竟生出这样怪的意想，说不定只是看了哪个吉普赛人的神怪表演，才在梦里投出她的影像来。”瓦伦汀闻言眼前一亮，叫道：“我知道该去问谁了！跟我去吉普赛人的帐篷去！”朱丽叶急忙跟上，还不忘回头安排奶妈：“阿嬷你先回家去，我去去就回！”奶妈的“朱丽叶快回来”还没说完，她的小姐已经跑远了。

奇怪的吉普赛女人，坐在点了熏香的帐篷里，神情难以捉摸，和瓦伦汀用听不懂的语言交流着。朱丽叶被那香熏得晕晕乎乎，简直想躺下来睡一觉，而一旁的茂丘西奥看起来十分不自在，紧紧地抿着嘴，盯着那女人。朱丽叶感到他满怀的敌意。吉普赛女人拿出了一个小包裹递给对面的瓦伦汀，宣告对话的终结。朱丽叶站起来要开口询问，瓦伦汀只是示意他们可以离开了。走出吉普赛人的营地，朱丽叶注意到茂丘西奥的脸色终于放轻松了。

“我向索卡女巫说了具体的情况，她没给我明确的答复，只是说我们需要自己去探寻以及改变。她还给了一包东西，说是‘旅程’中会用到的。”瓦伦汀打开那个小包，里面是三个精巧的瓶子，一块白帕子，一支软毛笔，一个透明材质的三角长条，还有一个小刀鞘。朱丽叶看了一会儿，实在想不到这些东西是干什么用。瓦伦汀苦恼地说：“女巫大人根本没说这些东西该做什么，她总是神神秘秘的，叫人摸不着头脑。”茂丘西奥似笑非笑地开口：“她可真是个女巫，不是吗？她就没跟你说点什么其他的？你们说的话不止这些吧？”瓦伦汀顿了一下，转过来温柔地笑着对朱丽叶说：“朱丽叶小姐，您......你先回去吧，我先研究一下我们到底要做什么，今天晚些时候你会收到我们的消息的。”在场的气氛已经变了，朱丽叶连忙答应，匆匆朝家的方向走去，回头时看到那两个人不太友善地交谈着，一个抱起手臂，一个摊着手，争执声消散在风里。

阳台下面传来窸窸窣窣的声音时，朱丽叶还以为是罗密欧来了。她连忙跑去开窗，但一个紫色的身影已经干脆利落地翻了上来。茂丘西奥向她躬身行了一礼：“晚上好，亲爱的小姐。”朱丽叶着急地揪住茂丘西奥：“怎么样了？瓦伦汀呢？我们到底该怎么做？”茂丘西奥眼珠转了转，调笑道：“哎呀，亲爱的小姐，我就站在您面前，您怎么想的全是我的兄弟呀？”朱丽叶要跺脚：“茂丘西奥，别闹！”对方挑了挑眉，没再说什么不正经的话，往后退了一步，腰抵在栏杆上向后仰着看去，语气带了点不耐烦：“你行不行啊？”

朱丽叶俯身一看，一个人正扒在栏杆和地面之间的墙面上，靠墙上的突起，凹陷和缠绕的藤蔓苦苦支撑着。“这里只是二楼啊......”朱丽叶忍不住说。瓦伦汀抬起头低声喊：“马上就好！”他往上使劲，发现衣角挂在了铁丝上，不得不腾出一只手来把布料扯开，然后小心翼翼地把手收回来，想了想，把手里的衣角咬在嘴里，继续努力。朱丽叶退回来，瓦伦汀颤颤巍巍的样子使她不忍再看，这时门外响起了敲击声，提拜尔特在门外问：“朱丽叶，你在吗？”

朱丽叶惊慌了一瞬，接着拽住想要从阳台爬下去的茂丘西奥，不由分说把他塞到了床下，然后快速地理了理头发和裙子，走过去轻轻打开了门。提拜尔特看到开门的表妹，朝她笑了笑走进来，朱丽叶觉得他今晚的眉毛显得格外的苦大仇深。“朱丽叶，你......”提拜尔特艰难开口，“你知道了么，姑丈已经......已经决定把你嫁给帕里斯，我听见他和姑姑的谈话了，他们应该打算明天就告诉你......”朱丽叶呆愣半晌，喃喃地说：“不，我......我不嫁。”她眼里涌起泪光和火苗，握起拳头，坚定道：“我是不会嫁给他的。”提拜尔特看着她，轻声说：“是因为罗密欧，对吗？”女孩儿惊讶地看了他一眼，然后难过地别过脸去。提拜尔特感到胸口钝痛了一下：“为什么偏偏是蒙太古家的罗密欧？你是个卡普莱，你们怎么能在一起？你的父母不会同意，我不会同意，卡普莱家的任何一个人都不会同意，你能怎么办？你该怎么办？”朱丽叶扭头去看窗外冷月，幽幽开口：“谁知道呢......也许，也许我会死。”她转过头，疲惫地朝他笑了一下：“表哥，你先回去吧。我需要一个人想一想。”提拜尔特张了张嘴，到底没说出什么来，他深深地看了朱丽叶一眼，转身出去了。

茂丘西奥从床底下钻出来，饶有兴味地打量着她，朱丽叶心烦意乱，所幸他并没就刚才的谈话提出什么问话，只是对她说：“你最好快点收拾一下东西，我们要离开这，到曼图亚去——进行我们的‘旅程’。”朱丽叶点了点头，拿袖口揉了揉眼，朝衣柜走去，阳台外传来重物落地的声音和压抑的痛呼。

提拜尔特轻轻合上门，慢慢朝自己的房间走去，走廊里少了盏灯，显得格外昏暗，脚步在狭长的走道里一声一声回响着，像潮湿天气里窗外一滴一滴落下的水声。朱丽叶，他在心里默念着，我的朱丽叶，我的玫瑰，我的珍珠，我的太阳，我触不可及的梦，我所有的虚幻与妄念。我的珍宝，你为什么想到了死，是什么让那腐朽可怖的死亡与你的思想连接起来？你不是得到了爱吗，为什么这爱会害死你？罗密欧......罗密欧啊，你是什么人，能让这样一个美好的女孩儿，我捧在手心里的宝贝，为了你，去死？唉，罗密欧，因为你是她的爱啊。罗密欧，你会付出代价的，没有人能平白无故得到朱丽叶的爱，没有人能轻易得到伤害朱丽叶的机会。明天，罗密欧，明天，命运将决定谁才配成为朱丽叶的爱人，我们两个之间只能活一个，总有一个人的鲜血要染红另一个人的剑刃，明天。

第二天提拜尔特起晚了，因为头天晚上翻来覆去地没睡着，他又对自己生闷气。当他想再见朱丽叶一面却扑了个空时，提拜尔特感到自己的心情跌到了谷底，先前的闷气化为一团巨大的怒火吞噬了他，罗密欧，你怎么敢？愤怒驱使他奔去了蒙太古家，罗密欧也许已经不在了，但拐走了朱丽叶，蒙太古家的人一定要流血！提拜尔特在蒙太古大宅前站定，从里边懒懒散散走出来的班伏里奥一看见他，立刻瞪大眼睛往后退了一步。他尽力压抑着怒火，看着班伏里奥硬着头皮畏畏缩缩地走过来，在对方开口之前冷声说道：“我找罗密欧。”班伏里奥露出一种“完蛋了”的神情，接着从他身后跑来了慌慌张张的罗密欧，对着提拜尔特小心翼翼讨好地说：“......表哥，早上好呀......”他没走？提拜尔特皱着眉问：“朱丽叶在哪儿？”“朱、朱丽叶？”罗密欧愣了愣，“朱丽叶不在家的吗……？”提拜尔特这会儿真的疑惑了：“今天早上朱丽叶不在房里，衣服和一些首饰也不见了，我还以为……她跟你走了。”罗密欧呆愣半晌，忽然发出一声哀嚎：“朱丽叶呀！你私奔忘了带我了呀！”班伏里奥扶住他，劝导道：“朱丽叶不一定是走了，又没什么人跟她一起，她一个小女孩能跑到哪里去呀！”

这时一个小伙子跑过来，亲王派了人来问茂丘西奥和瓦伦汀昨晚没回来，是不是留在蒙太古家了。在场的人俱是一愣，难以消化这消息。罗密欧嘴唇打跌，几乎晕倒，眼泪要夺眶而出：“朱丽叶和茂丘西奥私奔了？？？不！！！我不相信！！！茂丘西奥我的兄弟你为什么要这样对我......”班伏里奥在一旁提醒：“还有瓦伦汀。”罗密欧扭头看着他，真的哭出来了。提拜尔特没空搭理这娘唧唧的小子，脑中全是怎么把艾家俩小子碎尸万段的念头，但最关键的是要先找到他们。

根据奶妈提供的消息，提拜尔特往城里最大的玫瑰种植园赶去，罗密欧和班伏里奥也死皮赖脸地跟去了，后边还跟着一堆看热闹的年轻人，蒙太古和卡普莱都有，轰也轰不走。等他们到达玫瑰园时，惊讶地发现所有的玫瑰都被揪光了！园子的主人表示有工人晚上瞧见不远处的树林里有火光，看到之后没多大会儿就灭了，接着有人影往城门的方向跑去，天亮后还在树林里发现了一口铁锅和燃烧过的木头灰烬。“我刚刚买下这所园子，本来想把里面的玫瑰都献给一位可爱的人的，可惜现在只剩绿叶了，希望那个人不要因此生气。”英俊的园主看着一个方向微笑着说。班伏里奥脸上发烫。

天上太阳出来了，暖暖的阳光照下来，叫一夜未眠的人昏昏欲睡。茂丘西奥一屁股坐在地上，死活不肯再往前走，瓦伦汀无力地看了他一眼，没说话，倒是朱丽叶居然还精力旺盛活蹦乱跳的，着急地催他们：“别停在这呀！还有一段路就有旅店了，赶紧往前走啊！”茂丘西奥直接躺倒在地上：“我不管，我走不动了，我要在这睡觉，昨晚揪了一晚上玫瑰累得要死的人里可没有你呀。”瓦伦汀踢了他一脚：“不是你决定既然找不出来是哪一朵就把所有的花儿都揪光的吗，快起来......”嘴上这样说着，瓦伦汀自己也躺了下来，从怀里掏出一个瓶子对着阳光看：“那么多玫瑰花，煮了一晚上，煮出来这么一瓶，嗨呀......”朱丽叶对着地上哼哼的两个人急眼，但扯也扯不起来，无奈地在旁边坐下来。过了一会儿，无聊地拿着那三棱玻璃柱看时，从它投下的七彩光影里，朱丽叶感到了湿润的水迹。“快起来快起来，我知道第二瓶药水该怎么做了！”她跳起来大叫，把茂丘西奥和瓦伦汀都拽起来，从包里掏出瓶子和毛笔，想了想，又把那块白帕子拿出来铺在地上，然后举着三棱镜，让那一小块彩虹投在手帕上。“茂丘西奥，用毛笔蘸着彩虹里的颜色，往瓶子里放呀！”茂丘西奥用毛笔去碰那彩虹，在软毛碰到蓝色的细光条时，它像遇到了水一样鼓胀起来，他惊奇地提起来放到瓶口，一滴淡蓝色的水珠“啪嗒”一声落到了瓶底。

中午时分提拜尔特和罗密欧终于到了城外路上的旅店（班伏里奥已经留下来和某个人你侬我侬了），老板对“两个长得一样的男人和一个女孩”组合的客人毫无印象，倒是在罗密欧提到穿着一身紫色的年轻人和红裙子的女孩时，老板说有三个漂亮的小姑娘早上来过，两个一样的女孩子穿着紫衣服，她们的小妹妹穿着红裙子，租了马车要往曼图亚赶去，着急忙慌的，饭钱都没给。“谁能想到，这么漂亮的小姑娘，居然会吃霸王餐！你们是她们的丈夫还是兄长？你们得替她们结账！”罗密欧老老实实掏出钱包付清欠款，提拜尔特黑着脸，发现这小破旅店仅剩的一辆马车被租走了，只剩了几匹马。

曼图亚最大的河边，三个人影呆呆地站着，望着湍急的河水，朱丽叶先开口：“我们不是要跳下去的，跳下去太傻了，对吧？”瓦伦汀喃喃着附和：“对，我们不会跳下去的，才不会......”茂丘西奥沉吟道：“往上游走，既然传说这河流是从死亡之地发源，那就离源头越近越好，说不定从上游舀起的河水就是紫色的了。”三人顺着河岸逆流而上，但没走多长时间就停下了，这河流一眼望不到尽头，要走到源头非得累死不可。瓦伦汀用瓶子去舀河水，透明的。他想了一会儿，用那小刀的刀鞘舀了水倒进瓶子里，是透明的。他抿着嘴站了一会儿，拿过瓶子，从先前的瓶子里各倒了一点蓝色和红色的液体，瓶子里的色素慢慢混合，接着扩散，整瓶水渐渐变成了闪亮的紫色。三人惊奇地交换眼神，这三个瓶子一个红一个蓝一个紫，可真像维罗纳里边的三个家族。朱丽叶迟疑开口：“这......我们是要把这些药水喝下去吗？这红的应该是我的，蓝的是茂丘西奥的，那紫的就是瓦伦汀的......是喝下去嘛？”茂丘西奥和瓦伦汀对视了一眼，点了点头，各自拿过一瓶药水。其实三人心里都直打鼓，谁也不知道喝下去会发生什么，但还是一起举杯，仰头咽了下去。

提拜尔特沿着河岸往前走，又累又气，再加上骑了大半天的马，屁股隐隐作痛，走得并不很快，但也教罗密欧追得脸色苍白，气喘吁吁。“表哥......表哥，你等等我呀......”罗密欧有气无力地喊。提拜尔特扭过头，恶狠狠地说：“再叫我表哥，我就杀了你。”罗密欧委屈地瘪嘴。终于找到朱丽叶时，提拜尔特的心都要碎了，他难以置信地看着躺在草地上，手里握着瓶子的少女，昔日鲜活的女孩儿已经变得毫无生机，提拜尔特眼前发黑，几乎要跪坐到地上，身后传来罗密欧的哭嚎：“朱丽叶呀！你殉情也忘了带我啊！！！”

罗密欧哭着扑到朱丽叶跟前：“朱丽叶！我的朱丽叶，你死了，我也不活了，可惜你没留一滴毒药给我，叫我只好投入水中了此残生......”提拜尔特被他吵得怒意满满，正要把这小子拎开一顿胖揍，地上的朱丽叶却咳了两声，悠悠转醒。提拜尔特和罗密欧又惊又喜，争着扑过去扶朱丽叶，脑袋磕到了一起，怪疼的。朱丽叶刚醒就见到他们这样子，忍不住“噗”地一声笑出来，罗密欧也捂着脑袋看着她傻笑。提拜尔特没好气地把罗密欧挤到一边，小心地把女孩儿扶坐起来，柔声问：“朱丽叶，这到底怎么回事？”朱丽叶张口正要说话，却愣住了，接着眼泪涌了出来，猛地抱住他：“提拜尔特，提拜尔特，天呐，我没想到还能再见到你......”提拜尔特手足无措，正要回抱住对方安慰她，朱丽叶却放开了他站起来朝罗密欧扑去：“罗密欧，我的罗密欧！我的爱人，你不知道当时我并没有真的死去，你为我付出了生命......我们为何要如此遭受命运的捉弄？”罗密欧不知道发生了什么，可朱丽叶在他怀里悲伤地哭泣，自己也忍不住大哭起来。

大约是两人哭得实在太大声，瓦伦汀也醒了过来，提拜尔特才注意到地上还有两具“尸体”，正是被他发誓要碎尸万段的那两个。瓦伦汀用手臂把自己撑起来，迷茫地环视四周，看到地上还没醒的紫色长条后，大叫一声扑了过去，抓着对方摇晃：“操！哥！球球！球球你死没死呀！”茂丘西奥被晃得渐渐清醒过来，捂着侧腰蜷起来发出痛苦的呻吟：“操......提拜尔特你下手真狠，捅死我了呀你......”那手底下分明没有任何伤口，提拜尔特生气又疑惑地看着地上已经抱在一起的两人。

在回程的马车上，私奔三人组你一言我一语地描述了私奔的缘由和他们喝下药水后进入经历的是怎样的梦境。讲到毛球之死时，茂丘西奥捂着肚子夸张地大喊，还往提拜尔特身上倒：“啊呀，猫王子！你好狠的心，那样又硬又长的凶器，往茂丘西奥的身体里捅得那么深，茂丘西奥都疼死了！”提拜尔特把他一把推开，朱丽叶捂着嘴笑。故事进行到罗密欧进入朱丽叶的墓室时，茂丘西奥倒吸一口气：“杀人如麻罗密欧！你把我和班班的男人都杀死了呀！”提拜尔特为茂丘西奥的不要脸小小地吃了一惊。朱丽叶和罗密欧双双死去后，马车内陷入了悲伤的气氛，罗朱二人泪眼相对，执手凝噎，恨不得黏一块儿去。茂丘西奥突然想起来什么，转向瓦伦汀：“这故事里边你在哪儿啊？我怎么没瞧见你？”瓦伦汀犹豫了一下，有点不好意思地说：“我是那个白色的女人......”茂丘西奥和朱丽叶同时倒吸一口冷气：“杀人如麻瓦伦汀！”大叫着扑过去把他按倒在厢板上，拼命挠他痒痒，瓦伦汀笑得直打嗝儿，几人闹作一团，罗密欧也傻笑着看他们，提拜尔特认真思考要不要出去和车夫坐在一起。

等回到维罗纳后，发生的第一件事就是帕里斯的退婚。开始还有人以为帕里斯伯爵听说了朱丽叶私奔的消息嫌弃女方名声不好，但伯爵退了婚就直奔蒙太古家用九百九十九朵玫瑰摆开阵仗并遭到一位蓝衣青年激动拒绝的消息让全维罗纳八卦起来无暇顾及朱丽叶和罗密欧的叛逆爱情。随后卡普莱伯爵夫妇被请到亲王府邸，怀着忐忑的心情听亲王好声好语地解释不是艾斯卡勒斯家不想和卡普莱家联姻只是帕里斯是个gay实在没法迎娶朱丽叶了我的两个外甥也都喜欢男人我真是想死了，听说您的侄子也是gay，不如就让他在我两个外甥里挑一个结亲，艾斯卡勒斯和卡普莱就亲如一家了。卡普莱伯爵自然眉开眼笑连连应承，并用眼神疯狂示意随行的侄儿。提拜尔特终于从呆愣状态中脱身，消化掉信息，严肃地说：“小孩子才做选择，我全部都要。”


	5. 有情人终成眷属 提拔特心里有苦

近来维罗纳喜事连连，蒙太古和卡普莱两家放下了多年来的仇恨，结为姻亲。本来两家家主都不同意罗密欧和朱丽叶的婚事的，但被请到亲王府里喝了几口酒后，不知怎的就晕晕乎乎的答应了。婚礼当天全城欢庆，伴郎团中的一个突然向另一个下跪，而站着的那个也红着脸答应了面前人的请求——帕里斯伯爵终于追到蒙太古家的班伏里奥了！苦苦追求那么多天，伯爵的一片痴心终究是没有白付，维罗纳父老乡亲无不为其专一痴情所感动。而在帕里斯伯爵和班伏里奥的婚礼上，亲王更是宣布卡普莱家的提拜尔特要和自己的外甥结亲了，而且是两个！维罗纳一时陷入八卦的海洋，街头巷尾无不是激动讨论唾沫横飞的民众，在提拜尔特和亲王外甥们的婚礼上，场面可以说是万人空巷，几乎全城的人都来观摩——三个人的婚礼可不是天天能见到的。

提拜尔特没怎么留意婚礼上来了多少人，他只顾着后悔自己怎么一时脑热答应了亲王联姻的提议，来来往往的人还全拿不怀好意的目光瞟他：一下娶了两个呀！茂丘西奥和瓦伦汀要是这会儿来烦他，这婚礼可就办不成了，可看着那两人黏在一起搂搂抱抱的，提拜尔特心里又酸溜溜的。好不容易捱过典礼，送走大部分的宾客（有一小部分偷偷藏在他的新房周围），提拜尔特已经被灌了太多酒醉得不行，跌跌撞撞走进房里，还没看清床就倒在地上起不来了。

其实差点就不是三个人，或者差点就没有婚礼了。回到维罗纳后瓦伦汀宣称他已经完成了拯救茂丘西奥的任务，该离开维罗纳，随着吉普赛人继续去流浪了。提拜尔特记得当时茂丘西奥的脸色就变了，但他只顾着撵走罗密欧，把朱丽叶送回家，没顾上偷听这两人说了些什么、有没有争吵。瓦伦汀确实是要走了，也许茂丘西奥没拗过他，总之很多人站在城门口给那群吉普赛人送行，提拜尔特也在，被朱丽叶拖去的。前方的茂丘西奥背着手紧紧握着拳看着瓦伦汀的马车慢慢行驶，经过城门时一个脑袋从车窗里探出来朝后看，接着跳下来一个人，朝人群奔来，茂丘西奥一下子露出笑来，也跑过去迎接拥抱他的兄弟，而旁边的王家卫队长也松了一口气。后来提拜尔特偶然在亲王府的阁楼上发现几副铐子，手铐脚铐都有，带着柔软的皮垫内衬，那是后话了。

第二天提拜尔特起来时因宿醉头痛欲裂，房内只剩了他一人，出去洗漱时几个路过的卡普莱男女顶着黑眼圈，拿恨铁不成钢的眼神看他，他没好气地瞪回去：谁叫你们听墙根！这时已经日上三竿了，提拜尔特产生了愧疚，太没有自制力、太堕落了，但他很快为自己找到了开脱的理由——我刚刚结婚呀。走到院子里，提拜尔特的新婚丈夫们和几个卡普莱青年围在一起看着什么，鬼晓得茂丘西奥是怎么跟这些几天前还在和他打架的人混在一起的。“那是什么？”一撮黄毛从提拜尔特眼前闪过，看不真切。茂丘西奥把那东西举起来，像猴子举起小狮子：“一只猫！”提拜尔特有不好的预感：“......不能养。”“可是老大，”米开来说出了大家都想说的话，“这猫的八字眉很像你哎，所以我们刚刚给他取名叫提拜尔特。”提拜尔特大为震惊：这孩子不想活了！他坚决地说：“丢出去，不能养！”瓦伦汀叫起来：“这猫多可爱啊，求你啦，提拜尔特！留下他吧，你肯定不会抱着什么‘有他没我’的心情的对吧！”他扭过来，一身闪光紫色亮片衣服比茂丘西奥还骚，晃得人眼花，凑在提拜尔特面前：“让我们养这只猫吧......作为交换，你想对我们做什么都行......”提拜尔特想起来冰块儿那次。当天晚上虽然被评价“好逊哦”，但提拜尔特到底满足了自己的性幻想。

即使结了婚，提拜尔特也没有过上想象中的快乐三批生活，茂丘西奥和瓦伦汀大多数时间只看得见彼此，剩余的一点注意力也被猫咪提拜尔特抢去了。比如现在在餐桌上，瓦伦汀看猫吃饭，茂丘西奥看瓦伦汀吃饭。提拜尔特试图引起他们的注意，他放下叉子：“我觉得我在这个家里没有地位。”他又说：“以后不要让猫上桌。”瓦伦汀扭头看了他一眼，没说话，又扭回去。茂丘西奥看着看着，突然凑过去亲吻他弟弟，两个人在餐桌上吻得难解难分，丢了叉子滚到桌子底下。提拜尔特看得目瞪口呆，拿起勺子舀面前的汤喝，这汤还是奶妈特意给他熬的，说是补身体的。看这样我需要补身体吗，提拜尔特有些愤愤，又看向对面，就当下饭了。

瓦伦汀真是和他哥哥一样欠揍。提拜尔特正倒在躺椅上歇着呢，迷迷糊糊感到有人掰自己的嘴去捏舌头，还嘿嘿地笑。提拜尔特睁眼就往瓦伦汀脑袋上来了一巴掌，小东西捂着头委屈地躲到一边。过了一会儿他又去招惹睡着的橘猫，把猫舌头从嘴里往外拉，拉出来好长，然后在旁边笑得滚到地上，完了爬起来在猫脸上大大亲了一口。提拜尔特心里痒了一下，刚才要是他没睁眼，瓦伦汀会不会也亲他一下？

不过婚后生活也有不糟心的时候。提拜尔特可是从来没想过小疯子会安安静静坐在他腿上，聚精会神地看着地上的猫舔毛。真的是全神贯注地看，眼睛瞪得大大的，嘴巴微微鼓着，提拜尔特顺着他的目光看过去，那只橘猫正侧着身子舔自己的尾巴，和所有舔尾巴的猫一样，真不知道有什么好看的。提拜尔特又转过来，去捏茂丘西奥的脸颊，大约是力气有些大，被对方打掉了手，但仍盯着猫。他又伸手去解怀里人的扣子，扒开衬衫露出白嫩的胸脯来，手底下的人没有任何反应，像玩具娃娃一样任由他玩弄。提拜尔特暂时享受着手里柔软的触感，加大了力气揉捏，皮肤上浮现红痕，茂丘西奥终于转过头来皱着眉看他。这时瓦伦汀出现了，抱起地上的猫，走过来和茂丘西奥交换了一个吻，人类提拜尔特和猫咪提拜尔特尴尬地对视。两个人终于亲完了，猫“喵”地一声跳下去逃开了，茂丘西奥和瓦伦汀把提拜尔特向后摁倒。

瓦伦汀趴在桌子上写信：“亲爱的诗人朋友，恐怕要劳烦你一个人去拯救巴黎了。我现在在维罗纳，茂丘西奥虽然已经性命无虞，但仍时时遭到肉体和精神的折磨，我得留下来继续拯救他呀！”


End file.
